Modern computer assisted or autonomous driving (CA/AD) vehicles require a variety of sensors to feed data into the vehicle computer to enable the vehicle to safely operate. Likewise, the sensors must provide the computer with reliably accurate data. Various factors can prevent a sensor from providing reliable and accurate data, such as weather conditions, dirt and debris on the sensor, and/or normal sensor degradation that is inherent with some sensor types. Each of these obstacles to a sensor providing accurate information requires a different management approach.